Multi-Dimensional Agents
by bh87f
Summary: Oblivions. Monsters that wreck worlds. MDAs. People who's homes are gone and have sworn to stop the Oblivions to get it back. A rewrite of an old fic. Please Review.
1. Endings

**Endings**

* * *

There was so much destruction happening in a medieval town. Everything was on fire, buildings were getting destroyed, and people were getting brutally slaughtered. They all tried fighting back against them, but there was no end to them, and for one that was killed, five would take its place. These monsters, black humanoid beasts who's eyes are replaced with a gigantic red X, who's fangs are black as its skin and dripping with black goo like the rest of its body, its claws as sharp as a knifeits tail shaped like a chain with a spike at the end.

"What are these thing?" Asked a silver knight with a blue cape and a blue shield, which both had an insignia that showed of a wolf with its mouth opened, and a sword with a sapphire at the hilt, as well as a bracelet on his left hand that had a sapphire on it. He was fending off the creatures, but more just kept on coming, and coming, and coming.

"_We aren't getting anywhere with this, Lance. We have to retreat."_ Said a mysterious voice coming from the bracelet.

"Grgh, what about the others?"

"_I'm sure they'll be fine, for now, we have to run."_

The knight, Lance, hesitated "…Fine, Sapphire." He turned and ran the other direction and into a church. He shut the doors and leaned against it.

"_Did we lose them?"_ The mysterious voice, named Sapphire, asked.

Lance took a small peak and didn't find anyone in sight "Yeah, they're gone." His armor then crackled with electrical energy and shined before the knight was replaced with a young teenage boy. He had a short, blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue vest over a white t-shirt, long brown pants, and brown boots. He looked at the bracelet on his arm "Can you get in contact with anyone?"

"_No, seems like they're still busy._" Sapphire replied.

"We have to get back out there."

"_But you've really wasted your energy before, you'll have to wait for the others._"

"Like they're gonna come here." Lance walked to one of the benches and sat down "I can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it, kid."

Lance stood up at the sudden voice "Who's there?!" He looked to where the altar was and there stood a man. He had a black overcoat that covers his whole body and black boots and gloves. He also has an orange pad on his shoulder that had the image of a cracked boulder. On his head was a black glass helmet, which had a red X where the face is located "Who are you?" He demandingly asked.

"Who am I? I'm the same as those freaks out there."

Lance steadied himself "And those freaks are?"

"Oblivions." The man walked forward.

"_Oblivions?_" Sapphire questioned.

"Destructive little things. They love to hunt, they love wreck, and they really love to kill."

"What does that make you?"

"I pretty much have the same desire, I'm just on a higher level than them." He noticed Lance reaching for his bracelet "I wouldn't do that if I were you, or do you want to waste your energy on me instead of running?" At that moment, the same creatures that attacked the town, the Oblivions, burst through the doors and windows.

"What-" Lance ducked from the pieces of the door flying towards him. He backed towards a wall as the creatures came closer.

"_Lance, what are we going to do?!_" Sapphire asked him.

Lance looks around him, seeing the beasts everywhere "I don't know, but going down without a fight isn't a choice!" His bracelet crackles with electricity and he holds up. He then swings his hand to his side as he briefly flashes and dons a knight armor again, with his cape slightly flowing to his side.

The beasts divide themselves to make a path for the man and Lance "Hmph, you're brave, but really dumb, little puppy." He smashes his hand into the ground and takes a chunk of the floor and throws it at Lance. He had just enough time to summon his shield into his hand before the chunk collided with him and smashed him through the wall. Lance rolls on the floor and gets back up, and is once again surrounded by the Oblivions. He swung around. Getting a distance between him and the monsters "It's no use." The man Jumped in front of him "You're all out of energy."

"You don't know tha-Urgh!" Lance grabs his chest and kneels on the ground, dropping his shield "_D-damn…!_"

"See you don't even have enough energy to stand." He used his foot and pushed Lance onto his back and put it on his chest "Just be a good boy, and play dead." The armor dissipated and Lance fainted from exhaustion.

"_Lance? Lance, wake up!_" Sapphire cried.

"It's no use. He'll be dead soon." The man turned around and walked away "Kill him, and finish off destroying this world." Rocks from the ground surrounded him and went back to the ground with him.

The creatures approached the unconscious knight "Ah, Lance, wake up!" One of the creatures reached him and raised its sharp tail "Come on, Lance, wake up, please!" The creature stopped raising its tail "LANCE!" The beast's head suddenly got blown off "What?" The same happened to the others and the others started running away.

"Whew, just in time." A figure of a man approached them.

"S-stay back!"

"Whoa, relax, I'm not here to hurt him." The man explained "In fact, I'm here for the opposite." He picked up Lance and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"...Hmmmm...Ah...!" Lance sits up and finds himself in a room. In front of the bed he's in is a door, to the left of it by the wall is a wardrobe, and there's a small table right by the bed with a lamp on top. Currently, Lance has his shirt off and is covered in bandages "What happened?" Lance's eyes then widened and he checked his bracelet that was missing the sapphire. He looked around "Sapphire?! Where are you?!"

"_Mmm?_" The same sapphire from the bracelet floated up from under the blanket "_Uh? Lance!_"

"Sapphire, I'm glad you're okay." Lance said relieved.

"_Me too, you've been out for way too long._"

"Huh? How long?" Lance asked.

"_Well,_" Sapphire floated to the other end of the bed "_a week._"

"A week?!" Lance yelled as he suddenly grabbed his chest.

"_Take it easy, you're still hurt._" Sapphire told him as he flew closer.

"How can I take it easy when I just heard that I've been asleep for a week?!" Lance replied "What about the others?" Sapphire didn't say anything as he floated away again "Sapphire?"

"_Well, you see, he only had time-_"

"Who's he?" Just as Lance asked that, someone walked through the door. He was a man that had a dark blue fedora on his head that covered his black hair and can hide his blue eyes and glasses. He wore a dark blue suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath with a dark blue tie, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes with white socks underneath.

"You're up." The man said.

Lance looked confusingly "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm a detective, or rather, I was on my world."

"What do you mean you were?"

"My world had, well, been destroyed, like yours."

"What?! By who?!"

"...The Oblivions."

"Oblivions...Ah! Those were the things that attacked my home!" Lance remembered. He then realized something "Wait...like...mine?"

The man sighed "Yeah."

Lance looked down "No...that's...that's not true...right?"

Sapphire started "_Lance-_"

"Tell me that our world isn't destroyed!" Lance yelled as he looked up. The man said nothing as he shook his head "No...The others...!"

"_I...I'm sorry, Lance._" Sapphire apologized.

Lance looked back down and grabbed his head "That...it can't...this is just a nightmare..."

The man approached him "Listen-"

"Why did you save me?" Lance asked "Why me...and not my friends?"

He sighed again "I wish I could do that, but I only have time to save one person from a world on the brink of destruction. You just happened to be the one that I saved."

Lance hit the bed "Dammit! That's just not fair."

The man leaned on the wall "Listen, I know it seems gloomy now, but I assure you, things will go back to normal."

"What do you mean normal?" Lance asked him angrily while looking at him "You think I can go back to a life without my world, my friends, my family?!"

"That's not what I meant." He explained "I mean there's a way to get it back. Your world, mine, and others."

"Huh?" Lance was confused again "Are you serious?"

"I am." The man went back to the door "I'll explain, but first, put a shirt on and we can walk."

* * *

Lance had his shirt and vest on and Sapphire back on his bracelet as he and the man walked down a hallway to another door "So, you're saying we can go back into the time period before our worlds were destroyed?" The man nodded "With the devices we have, that not only travels through time, but space as well?" He nodded again "But first, we have to get rid of the Oblivion or else the destruction will repeat itself?" He nodded again "Hmm, is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Nothing important. Oh yeah, and you won't age." He added.

"Oh, well that's good to kno-HUH?!" Lance screamed.

"Like I said, it's nothing important."

"I think that staying the same age must have some importance! How is it possible?"

"I'd try and explain it to you, but I don't understand the concept myself." The man said as he walked through the door with Lance. In the room they entered, there was a desk in the center of it with eight seats, which was to he right of the door they exited. In front of the door they exited was another door, and to their left was another door. In front of the desk and opposite to the door between the other two was a gigantic monitor with a console.

"Whoa..."

"I know, that was my reaction to. Anyway, welcome to the MDA Agency."

"MDA?" "_MDA?_" Lance and Sapphire asked simultaneously.

"Short for Multi Dimensional Agents, which is what we are." The man explained "We're a group of people who lost our home worlds and aim to defeat the Oblivions to get it back."

"I see."

"Actually, that's what I want to ask you."

"Huh?"

"Would you like to join us?"

"Eh?"

"I know it's sudden, and I can understand if you refuse. But trust me when I say this, with your help, we can accomplish our goal faster and get our worlds back." The man adjusted his fedora "So, what do you say?"

"_Well, Lance?_" Sapphire asked.

"...I'll do it, to get my world and life back."

"I knew you'd say that." The man held out his hand "By the way, my name's Trades. Jack Trades."

Lance returned the handshake "Nice to meet you, Mr. Trades. I'm Lance. Lance Silverfield."

* * *

Note: Finally got this done. Anyway, this is rewrite of a previous fic that I was writing, but not satisfied with. Anyway, hope you leave a review, it always helps.


	2. Ongoing Stories

**Ongoing Stories**

* * *

"…_ke…W…p…La…u..."_

"Mmm, just a little more, Sapphire."

"_LANCE, WAKE UP!"_

"Agh!" Lance fell off the right side of the bed. He looked up to see his floating gem companion "What was that for?"

"_Why are you getting mad? You're the one that decided to sleep in."_

"Yeah, well-_Hang on, what was I doing again?_" Lance looked around to see the same metallic room that he was in yesterday "_That's right, my world got destroyed and Mr. Trades recruited me into the Multi-Dimensional Agents._"

"_Lance?_" Sapphire's concerned voice snapped Lance out of his daze.

"It's nothing Sapphire, I was just "refreshing" myself." Lance stood up "It's not going to be easy to get used to this."

"_Yeah...it was sudden._"

"...A-Anyway, why did you wake me up suddenly?" Lance asked, changing from the depressing topic.

"_Huh...oh, right. I was thinking that while we're not on a mission of any sort, we should train._"

"Really, aren't we already strong?"

"_Yes, but we need to be stronger against these new creatures._" Sapphire reminded.

"Hm, good point." Lance stood up "Then better find a place to train."

"_Well said, Lance. But, uh, you might want to wear something first._"

"Hm?" Lance looked down to see that he didn't have his shirt on and had short pants on "Oh, right."

* * *

Lance, in the same attire he wore the previous day, and Sapphire, back on Lance's wrist, entered the giant room they were in with Jack the other day.

"Alright, chances are there's a training area around here."

"_Yes, but where would it be?_"

Lance looked around and noticed someone sitting in one of the chairs with their legs up on the table "Let's ask him." He approached the person on the chair and got a look at them.

It was a young man with brown hair that stood up, was about 25 cm tall, and is flat at the top. He wore a sleeveless crimson shirt that had a tail that reached his knees, fingerless crimson gloves, black breeches that reached the middle of his shin, and dark brown pirate boots. Currently, he was sleeping.

"Um, excuse me?" Still sleeping "Sir?" Lance taped the shoulders.

The man's eyes slowly opened and he stretched his arms before proceeding to rub his eyes "Mm, how long was I sleeping?" He turned to face Lance "...Who are you?"

"Uh, my name is Lance Silverfield. I'm kind of the new Agent."

"Oh, you're the new kid." The stood up and stretched his arms. He then held his right one out "I'm Rex Vesper, nice to meet you."

Lance shook it "Yeah, likewise."

"So, what do you think of this place so far?"

"Well, I haven't explored enough to give a full opinion but..."

"Then how about I give you the grand tour?"

"_That is not necessary..._"

"Hm? Who said that?" Rex looked around.

"_That would be me._" Sapphire answered as he flew off Lance's bracelet "_I am Sapphire, Lance's partner._"

"Oh, hey." Rex replied while giving a short wave "You sure you don't wanna check out the whole place?"

"_Yes, we_ _are in the middle of-_"

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea." Lance interrupted.

"_Huh? But Lance, we need to-_"

"I know, I know. But I think it would be best to look around first and know where everything is." Lance reasoned "Who knows we might find a training area along the way."

"_...I guess that's true._"

Lance nodded "Mr. Vesper, we'll take you up on that offer."

"Alright then, let's go. Oh, and uh, no need to call me Mr Vesper, Rex is fine. I'm only 18, you know."

"Alright, Rex, please lead the way."

"Alright. We're gonna skip the rooms since you already know about that. So let's head to the hangars first."

"Hangars?"

"This way." Rex said as he went towards the center door opposite of the giant table and monitor. Sapphire flew back to Lance's wrist as they entered the door.

* * *

A few minutes before...

"Agh, why do I have to do the maintenance?"

The place looked like a hangar, with a door at one end and a giant circular gate-like device on the other. In between was a giant runway-like space, and besides that were two identical space ships on one side and another one on the other. The ships themselves had a white color scheme with short wings and four wheels, as well as booster at the back. There was a window at the front for viewing and a door on each of the right sides. They were also about the size of a truck.

Someone was underneath one of the ships and had his leg sticking out. Standing by the legs was a really short bipedal metallic wolf creature that was completely blue and had red eyes.

"Well, you are the only one that is knowledgeable with machines, Koji-san." The being told him.

"That is true." The person pushed out underneath the ship to reveal a young boy. He had a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, blue gloves and red sneakers. Beside him was a blue jacket and a cap of the same color. Even though it wasn't visible on his shirt, there's oil all over his face "Still, would it kill them to help me out?"

"Well, knowing how deaths by machines to those inexperienced with mechanics and engineering have happened before, yes."

"It was a figure of speech, Reign."

"Ah, of course." The creature, Reign, smiled sheepishly.

At that moment, the door opened, and in walked Rex and Lance "First off, let me show you the hangar."

Lance gazed around "Wow..."

"I take it this is your first time?"

Lance turned and scratched his head "Yeah, but, well, that's because this is my first time hearing of a hangar. What is it?"

Rex crossed his arm "Hm, well Jack did tell me you were from a medieval world, so it's natural you don't know about this place. A hangar is a place where you can store aircrafts, or in this case, ships."

"Ships? Well, usually we have them by the docks."

Rex chuckled "Not those kinds of ships." He points to one of the ships "Those kinds."

Lance was taken aback "T-T-Those are ships?!" He just stared at the giant aircrafts "I thought they were giant carriages!"

"I can see how you can think that." The young mechanic, Koji, walked up to them with Reign hanging on his shoulders and holding his jacket and cap.

"Hey there, Koji."

"Yo." Koji put his jacket and cap in "What's up, Sempai?"

"Just showin' the new kid around." Rex turned to Lance "Lance, this is Koji, another MDA and our own mechanic. Koji, this is Lance, our new agent and a knight."

Koji stretched his hand "Hey, nice to meet ya."

Lance shook his hand "Likewise. Oh yeah, I should probably introduce you to Sapphire."

"Who?" Koji asked.

"_Me._" Sapphire flew off Lance's wrist.

"GAH!" Koji flew back and landed on his bottom "Dammit."

"_Sorry. I forget that we're meeting with people not from our world, and I'm used to flying off Lance's wrist so suddenly._"

"I'm guessing it's a habit for...whatever your kind is." Koji replied while getting up.

"_I'm a Crystallite, and yes, it is._"

"Sapphire here is my partner." Lance started "I literally can't fight without him."

"Huh, really? That's same with me and my partner." Koji said as he looked at Reign on his shoulder.

Lance looked at him "You mean that creature on your shoulder?"

"That's correct." Reign jumped off "I am Reign. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"_Pleasure's mine._"

"You two seem to be hitting off pretty well." Rex commented.

Koji smiled and rubbed his finger under his nose "Then you'll like Ryuga and Alpha."

"Who?" Lance asked.

"They're partners of other MDAs." Koji answered "You'll probably get to meet them later."

"I think Ryuga and his partner are in the training room." Reign said.

"_I knew there was a training area here._"

Lance smiled and crossed his arms "What did I tell you, Sapphire? This wasn't a bad idea, huh?"

Sapphire sighed "_Alright, you were right._"

"Let's all head over there now." Rex told them.

"I'm done, so why not?" Koji said as Reign went back on Koji's shoulder.

Lance just nodded as Sapphire flew back onto his wrist.

* * *

"HA!" A monster was sliced in half and dissapeared into virtual bits. The one that cut the monster slid his blade on his two fingers on his unoccupied hand by the blunt side.

"_Not bad, Hiro._" A man said through an intercom.

The room dissolved from a barren battlefield to a typical gridded VR training room. The sole person in that room had a black helmet on and looked to be male. It had red eyes for his vision and a faint zig-zagged line under it forming a sharp toothed mouth. There were also lines forming on the top side of both left and right side, as well as forming bumps at the top, making them look like long pointed ears. He also wore a black jacket and a red t-shirt underneath it with an image of a dragon. He had black gloves, black jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a red dragon's head design on his belt.

"Thanks, Trade-san." The young man, Hiro, replied.

"_But you still need more work, you haven't broken your own record._" The man, Jack, replied.

"_Ah, I thought for sure we beat it._" Another voice replied, coming from the katana in the young man's hand. The katana had a simple design of being a blade on a hilt, with the unique red color of the hilt and the dragon's head design on the bottom of said hilt.

"_Hey, there's always next time."_

"I guess you're right." The katana was covered in flames before flying out of Hiro's hand and turned into a small bipedal dragon with dark red scales. The helmet on Hiro's head also covered in flames before dissapearing and revealing a young boy with blue eyes and blonde spiked-up hair "I mean, we're still stronger than last time, right, Ryuga?"

"Yeah, that much is true."

"Besides, we just trained late yesterday, so we still must be tired." Hiro put out his fist "So let's try again when we're in our top game."

The dragon, Ryuga, nodded and returned the fist bump "Yeah!"

"That's the spirit, Sempai." Koji said as he and the others entered.

"Hey Koji, Rex-sempai, and...who are you?"

"I'm Lance Silverfield, the new MDA." Lance stretched his hand "Nice to meet you."

Hiro smiled and shook his hand "Hi there. I'm Hiro Mishima, and this is my partner, Ryuga."

"Oh yeah, this is my partner, Sapphire." Lance raised his left arm as Sapphire flew off.

"_Hello._"

"Hey." Hiro and Ryuga responded.

Just then, Jack walked in "I see you're getting familiar with the place, Lance."

Lance turned and scratched his head "Well actually, we wanted to look for the training place. We didn't think we would get the tour first."

"Unexpected shit always happens." Another person said as he walked into the room. The man was dressed in a deep crimson coat and had a black shirt underneath. He also wore gloves and boot of the same color as his coat, pants of the same color as his shirt, and a brown fedora. His face and hair was hidden by the fedora, but one with sharp eyes can see that his eyes are brown and there's a bit of his hair sticking out and is colored brown and a bit spiky.

"Nick, I told you to ease up on the swearing." Jack told the man that just entered, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, but you should be used to this by now." The man, Nick, replied as he walked towards them.

"Well, I'm not, and it's really bringing a negative air around here."

"Ah, screw that hippie crap." Nick noticed Lance "I'm guessing you're the new guy. Name's Nick. Nick Rouge."

"Um, hi. I'm Lance Silverfield. And this is Sapphire." Lance introduced as he pointed at his floating shining companion.

"Huh, never thought there'd be another person who's partner is tiny floating orb."

"Huh?"

"Come out, Alpha." As soon as Nick said that, a holographic red orb covered in grids appeared from his pocket.

"_What is it, Nick?_"

"It's the new recruit, and he's got a partner that looks kinda like you."

"_Really?_" Alpha flew towards Sapphire and slowly circled him "_I guess we do look kind of similar._"

"_I-I suppose so._" Sapphire responded.

"_What are you? You're definitely not an AI._"

"AI?" Lance asked.

"Artificial Intelligence." Nick told him.

"_Well, I'm a Crystallite. I'm Lance's method of fighting._"

"_What do you mean?_" Alpha asked.

"We'll show you. Sapphire." Sapphire flew back to Lance's hand as they backed away from the others "Ready?"

"_Yeah._"

Lance brought his left arm to the right side of his face.

"**CHANGE!**" Yelled the both of them.

Lance swung his left arm way to the left as he donned his armor.

"Whoa!" Hiro yelled.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Koji complimented.

"Huh, so that's what you meant." Nick commented "Similar to me and Alpha."

"Really?"

"I'm telling you, Riker, you got nothing to worry about."

"Hm, looks like they're back." Jack said.

"Who?" Asked Lance.

"Fang, I assure you, their numbers have increased rapidly."

"Come on, it's gotta be coincidence."

Two people entered the room. The first one was a man with a red buttoned vest, blue pants, and brown boots. He had dirty blonde medium hair and blue eyes. He also carried a grey helmet that had sharp teeth designs. The persona next to him wore a blue coat and a black shirt with black pants, black gloves, black boots, and shades that covered his eyes. His eyes were blue and his hair is white.

"What's up, Riker?" Jack asked.

"Hello, Jack." The red vested person, Riker, responded "I've just been noticing that the Oblivions numbers are increasing. We just returned from the world we were supposed to scout, and the amount of the Oblivions were incredible. It was good that they were eliminated before they could do so much harm to the world."

"Really?" Rex asked.

"But come on, this is the only time we've seen them in huge numbers. I'm sure it was only a one time thing." The other man, Fang, assured "Besides, we can still take them done in a flash."

"Don't push your luck, dog-breath." Nick mocked.

"Can it, Rouge."

"Still, Rouge has a point." Jack told them.

"Of course I do."

"Just because we're getting stronger, doesn't mean we can take all of them down in one swoop."

"Oh, about that. I thought about Fang smelling like dog shit."

"...Go fuck yourself, Rouge."

"Calm down, you two."

Lance, out of his armor, walked towards Koji "I'm going to assume they don't get along."

"What gave that away?" Koji responded.

"They've been like this before I was a part of the MDA." Rex joined in "I think it's instinctive hatred."

"Back to the matter at hand, this is a serious issue." Riker reminded.

"He's right, we're going to have to find that base soon." Jack commented.

"Base?' Lance asked.

"I think I already told you this. The Oblivions must have a base of operations, and if we destroy that, there won't be anymore of them." Jack told Lance.

"Oh, right, I remember." Lance noticed that Fang and Riker were staring at him "Ummm..."

"Right, I forgot to introduce you guys. This is Fang and Riker. And this is Lance."

"Hello." Riker gave a short wave.

"What's up?" Fang said.

"Hi." Lance returned the greeting.

"I guess it looks like you've met everyone." Rex told Lance.

"Huh?" Lance looked around "It's just the eight of us?"

"Technically, we've recruited others. But their worlds are still intact and they've got their own problems to deal with." Rex explained "So, for the most part, it's just us."

"Hm..."

"Hey, come on, we've been doing just fine before you were around." Lance looked at Koji "T-That's not to say that your help would be appreciated."

Rex stepped in "I think what Koji means is that if we've been doing been doing fine with seven of us, your help will give us, to them, an unfair advantage."

"I think with the increase in Oblivions, someone like Lance could help us." Jack said.

Nick scratched his chin "But how good is he?"

"Wanna find out?" Jack asked.

* * *

Everyone, save for Lance, was outside the training room looking through the window for seeing the training.

"What should we start with?" Nick asked.

"Level 1, obviously." Koji replied as he turned a dial on a console below the mirror until the counter above it said 1. He then pressed a red button.

In the room, Lance, in his armor, got ready as his shield and sword appeared in his hand in an electrical surge. In front of him, a holograph formed and seemed to solidify into an Oblivion.

"Just one?" Lance asked.

"Oh, cocky now, aren't we?" Fang commented.

"_Just roll with it for now, Lance._" Jack said through the intercom.

"Alright." Lance complied. He charged towards the hologram and threw his shield at it. The creature reacted by jumping, which Lance intercepted by launching himself towards it with his blade forward, stabbing it in the process and causing it to disappear "That was...easy."

"_Wanna kick it up a notch__?_" Koji asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Koji turned the dial until the counter said 10.

"Hold on, are you sure?" Reign asked.

"He did say he wanted to kick it up a notch." He pressed the button.

The room started spawning holograms after holograms of Oblivions until there were a hundred of them.

"_Uh, Lance, don't you think you're pushing yourself?_" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Lance charged towards the pack of Oblivions. He started slicing them left and right, knocking a couple away with his shield, giving his attacks some electrical charge. He eventually brought the numbers down by a quarter "Well, there's still quite a lot left."

"_Now what?_"

"How about showing them one of our special attack?"

"_Are you_ s_ure? I mean this is just practice._"

"Yeah. Just to show them what we can do."

"_...Alright then._"

"Okay. Sapphire, Power to the Sword!"

"_Right!_"

Sapphire glowed as electrical currents transferred from him to Lance's blade, causing it to glow.

"What's he doing?" Nick questioned.

Lance swung his blade around before raising it up as the holograms backed away from the light. He twirled his sword and slammed it into the ground, which resulted in an electric barrier forming around the knight and expanding and consuming all of the holographic Oblivions.

Rex whistled "Wow."

"Okay, he's just showing off now." Koji remarked.

The barrier dissipated and Lance remained crouched "Whew, are you okay, Sapphire?"

"_Yes, I am._"

"_That's an impressive move,_ Lance." Jack said "But_ you might want to use that when your in serious danger, looks energy consuming._"

"It is. I just wanted to show my power to an extent."

"Well," Nick crossed his arm "I'm convinced now, he's pretty strong for a kid."

"Yeah, he could give a run for my money-Shut up." Fang stared at Nick.

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to say anything for me to know that you're already thinking it."

"Damn right, I am."

Lance exited the training room in his normal attire "So, how was I?"

"Well, we pretty much agreed that you are strong." Jack told him.

"Yep, those were some pretty neat moves you pulled." Koji praised.

"We should spar sometime." Hiro suggested.

Lance nodded "Sure."

Riker smiled "_Perhaps I shouldn't be worried after all._" He thought "_Who knows? Perhaps we might finally regain our world._"

* * *

In a corridor of a castle-like structure, a black-coated and black-helmeted man walked down the hallways. The orange pad on his shoulder reveals him to be the same man that lead the assault on Lance's world. Another person wearing the same clothes as him walked by him, the only difference being the black pad on his right shoulder with a picture of a skull. They both froze in their paths with their backs facing the other.

"I see you have brought yet another world to destruction." The black-padded man said.

"Yep." The orange-padded one replied.

"However..."

"However?"

"It seems as if one got away."

The orange one turned around "You're kidding me, right?"

"I never joke."

"That's right."

"It seems as if the MDAs have recruited yet another ally."

"Those MDA mutts? So what? That doesn't change the fact that what they're doing is completely useless."

"While I completely agree with you," The black one slightly turned his head "it would be wise not to underestimate the enemy so easily." He then walked away.

"Tch. Doesn't matter." The orange man tossed a rock in the air and caught it again "It doesn't matter if they get ten or a hundred MDAs." He crushed it "I'll make 'em wish they died with their homes."

* * *

Note: Wow, this might be the longest chapter I've done so far. Thought, I'm guessing it's not much is it. Anyway, please review, cause it would help me indefinitely and would really motivate me more.


	3. Advent of the Knight

**Advent of the Knight**

* * *

Jack walked into the room where the training room was. He walked past the training room and went into a door nearby that lead into a kitchen with a counter in the center with cooking utilities above it and a fridge across the door next to the stove, oven, microwave, toaster, coffee machine, and sink on another counter which covered the front and right side of the room. There were drawers below and above the counters. He yawned and approaches the coffee machine.

"Lance sure was excited about all the technology here." Jack said.

He remembered how he saw Lance bouncing around and observing all the kitchen appliances. Like a little kid, Nick said. He found it funny how Lance got angry at Nick for saying that. He snickered at that memory.

"What's so funny?"

Jack turned and saw Nick at the door "Just remembering Lance's first trip around the place."

It had been 2 weeks since Lance joined the MDAs. His entire time here, he'd been either in the training room or in the main room with console talking with the others. He had lightened up a little from how his world was gone. He would feel sad from time to time, but it was normal.

Nick closed his eyes "2 weeks, huh? Don't you think it's about time you sent him on a mission?"

Jack had thought about it. Problem is that the worlds that do need MDAs on them have an absurd amount of Oblivions on them. Way too dangerous for Lance

"We need to wait a while, until there's a not too dangerous world for him to start on."

"Trades, he might be in that training room 24/7, but he's not gonna get much stronger staying in here. And I think he knows that too. He needs to go out on the field."

Jack sighed "Your right, but if he needs to be sent out, we need a good place to start for him."

Nick scratched his chin, and then snapped his finger "I got the place."

* * *

Lance was knocking on one of the room doors "Rex! Rex!"

Koji walked out of his room with Reign on his shoulder before noticing Lance "Hey, Lance, what're you doing?"

"Oh, Koji. Mr. Jack told me to get Rex and meet him. But he's sleeping in again."

During his time in the Agency, he learnt that Rex had a habit of sleeping. And not just in bed. Chairs, floors, tables, he's even slept in the training room and on the kitchen counter before.

"_I wonder if it's some sort of sickness._" Sapphire said.

"I ask that myself everyday." Koji opened the door. Indeed, Rex was on his bed face down and arms spread out. The room was exactly the same as Lance's and every other room. Koji approached the bed and suddenly pulled the blanket, bringing Rex to the floor and causing him to stir.

Reign sweat-dropped "Koji-san, you could've just tapped his shoulder."

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Koji said as he smiled.

Rex stood up and scratched his head and had his eyes half-closed "Morning."

"It's already noon." Lance told him.

"Oh. Afternoon." Rex corrected himself. He stretched himself and was now fully awake "So, why'd you wake me?"

"Jack-san wants to see you and Lance." Koji answered.

"That so? Guess it's a mission."

"Really?" Lance said, slightly surprised and slightly excited/nervous.

"Yeah, this might be your first job." Koji said.

"_Let's hurry, then._" Sapphire said.

* * *

Jack was by the console with a cigarette in hand and Nick was leaning in a chair close to it with his fedora shading his eyes. Jack sighed "Is Rex still in bed?"

"What do you think?" Nick replied.

"Yeah. I'm not really surprised." Jack said with a chuckle.

Just as he said Rex and Lance walked in "Sorry to keep you waiting." Rex said sheepishly.

"You kind of need to work on that sleeping habit of yours."

"Eh, what's the rush?" Rex put his hands behind his head "So, what's up? Is it a mission?"

"Yeah." Jack threw the cigarette away and typed some stuff into the console "I've got a world that could use help, and would be a good place for Lance to start." The screen then showed a galactic-like map with many tiny white orbs that represented worlds. It zoomed in on one of the worlds "It's also close by, fortunately."

"Alright. Shall we go then?" Lance said to Rex.

"You bet. I'm guessing Koji already fixed up one of the Corsairs yesterday."

"_Corsair?_" Sapphire asked confused.

"The ships' name." Lance reminded his Crystallite partner.

"_Oh, right._"

"The ships already full of gas and packed with essentials." Nick told them "Everything you need but beer."

"Nick, don't encourage them." Jack told him "They're underage."

"What? Rex's a pirate, and we don't know what Lance's culture is like."

Yes, Rex is, in fact, a pirate. A captain of one of the dangerous pirate crew on his world. The first time Lance heard of this he was very surprised. He couldn't believe someone like Rex was a violent, thieving pirate. Rex explained that some pirates aren't always like that. He has taken quite a few treasure and made a couple of trouble, though.

"Regardless, we don't need _another_ ship accident." Jack said as he stared at Nick.

"That wasn't me, Fang's the one that did the driving." Nick said with his hands up.

Jack crossed his arms "Really now?"

"You want proof? I got it." Nick took out a red smartphone.

"I think we better get going now." Rex said as he left for the hangar.

"H-Huh? Wait for me!" Lance followed after him.

* * *

Koji was in the hangar with Fang wiping one of the ships with a cloth. He saw his own reflection and smiled.

"I'm never gonna understand what it is with you and machines." Fang said as he leaned on a box nearby.

"You don't appreciate machines like I do, Fang-san, that's why." Koji replied.

The white-haired man scoffed "There's only one machine that I love, and that's my baby, WereMachine."

Koji turned around and sweat dropped "You're not gonna tell another tale, are you?"

"It was a damn beautiful machine." Fang said with tears in his eyes, that appears more as comical.

"It's just a bike, what's so special?" Reign said before Koji forced both his hands over Reign's mouth.

"What's so special? What's so special?!"

"Dammit, Reign!"

"S-Sorry." Reign said with his mouth still held shut.

"That bike was the best thing to have ever happened to me. It was my one true love. No other bike was like her. It made me feel-"

"Hey." Rex waved as he entered the room with Lance.

"REX-SEMPAI!" Koji ran towards the pirate and hugged his legs "You saved me! Fang-san was gonna give another tale about his bike!"

"Um..."

"Don't ask." Rex said before Lance said anything.

Fang sighed "So, I heard you both got a mission." Lance nodded "Better be careful, the Oblivions are starting to get frisky."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Koji reassured.

"I'm not worried." Lance replied "I've been training really hard, so I can take them."

"Ha, that's the spirit."

Rex walked towards one of the ships "We better get going, the sooner, the better." Lance followed behind him "Oh, and Fang, might wanna steer clear of both the Corsairs and Jack for a while."

"Huh, why?"

"Just a friendly advice." He said before closing the door "Ready, to go?"

"Yeah." Lance said from his seat.

Rex took the pilot seat "Alright, buckle up." Lance looked confused. Rex leaned to his seat and took the seatbelt attached to it and put it around Lance. He then buckled his own seat "Let's go."

The circle gate in front of the ships opened up to reveal a bright blue portal. The ship retracted its wheels and was floating. The thrusters behind it were firing up.

"We'd better go." Koji said to Fang. They both left the room.

The ships was rumbling until it finally flew forward towards the portal.

* * *

In the main room, Koji and Fang looked back at the hangar doors after hearing the ship take off.

"Think they'll succeed." Koji asked.

"Rex's a strong guy, and so far, Lance seems that way to." Fang replied with a smile "They'll be alright."

"FANG!" Said man turned around to see Jack looking angrily at him "Nick told me you damaged one of the ships while you were drunk."

"Wha-GODDAMMIT, ROUGE!" Fang yelled at the red coated man.

"Hey, my hide before yours." Nick replied.

"Koji, take a break, I need Fang to fix it."

"What?! Come on!"

* * *

The Corsair appeared in a dark area filled with stars. Space, basically.

"Whoa..." Lance pushed against the window and just looked around with Sapphire doing the same "Are we in the night sky?"

"Technically, it's the Cluster Space." Rex answered.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Well, a space with dimensions clustered together." Lance sat down and finally got a good look of the ship's interior. Behind him was a wall that divided between the cockpit and the room behind it. The cockpit itself had four seats, two in front, two in the back, and in front of them was the window and a console. The room behind them looked like a living area. There was a couch a couple of feet from the right door, a television in front, a small kitchen at the back with a drawer on the other side and a door between them both. The doors that lead outside were located close to the wall.

"You know, Sapphire?" Lance said "This is actually kind of exciting."

"_Hm? Really?_"

"Yeah. This isn't just like going to another kingdom or land, we are going to a complete different plane of existence. If the others were here..." Lance frowned and look down "The others..."

Rex turned away from the console and noticed Lance looking depressed. He sighed and grabbed the knight's soldier "Lance, let me tell you something."

"Hm?" Lance turned to the pirate.

"I understand that losing a world, hell, losing anything can bring suffering. You just want to cry and wish that your life would end." Lance nodded "But doing something like that isn't going to help anyone, especially not you. So, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Until this is all over, until we get our worlds back..." Rex closed his eyes and grinned "Smile for all of us." Lance looked shocked at the man "I know it seems hard, but trust me, it feels a lot better than moping."

Lance looked down and shook a bit. He then raised his head and gave a small smile "Like this?"

"Wider." Lance made his smile bigger "Wider." Again "Wider." And again until Lance showed his teeth "There we go. That's a face full of hope."

"Can I stop?" Lance said still smiling. Rex nodded and Lance finally dropped the smile and massaged his cheeks "That kind of hurts. But you're right, it does feel better than feeling depressed."

"What'd I tell you?" Rex started to type into the console "Now, I'm gonna plot the course to where we're supposed to go. So, just sit back, and relax."

Lance nodded "I'll explore this ship some more." He unbuckled his seat and went to the living area.

"Right. Activating auto-pilot and going at cruising speed." Rex leaned back in his seat and brought his legs up on to the console. He closed his eyes "Should be...two hours...until we...ar...rive..." He started to snore as the ship traveled to the destination.

* * *

"Hm, another job?" The orange pad man was leaning on the wall as the man with black pad stood beside him.

"Yes, here is the place you need to go." The man said as he gave him a piece of paper.

"Hmph, why me? Everyone else is free aren't they."

"Yes, but as I recalled, you let one person slip."

He turned sharply "You mean..."

"Yes, they sent their recruit to a world. He is inexperienced and the world doesn't have too much Oblivions. A sneak attack is perfect for this since they won't be expecting any of us. But he's not alone, that pirate is with him."

"So?" The orange pad man walked away from the wall "I'll just take care of both of them like I would with anyone that opposes us. Besides," Rocks surrounded him "if it's who I think it is, then I have unfinished business." The rocks swallowed him.

* * *

Note: Finally, the next chapter is when the crossover will really happen. So, please review. Until then, bye.


End file.
